Brazil
Brazil, '''officially Empire of Brazil (Portuguese: Império do Brazil) is a nation that occupies the eastern part of South America. Most residents are native '''Brazilians. The main language is Portuguese. The non-Brazilians residents usually live on Switzerland because its the only province that English is the main language. Brazil currently owns these provinces: * 30px|link=Grao-Para Grao-Para * 30px|link=Trinidad and Tobago Trinidad and Tobago * 20px|link=Switzerland Switzerland * 30px|link=Columbia Columbia Description Brazil borders Argentina Empire, Imperial Brazil, Para, Amazonas and Incan Empire. Brazil also borders France, Italy and Greater Roman Empire because of its Switzerland province. The capital is Rio de Janeiro and the main cities are Salvador, São Paulo and São Sebastião In total, the nation has nineteen cities. Government Brazil is governed by an emperor, along with the parliament and provincial governors,' '''the latter are responsible for the Brazilian provinces. The parliament is where parliamentarians propose, discuss and approve laws and projects. Ministers assist the Emperor doing head of state tasks. The current emperor is TwisterSelvagem. ''Current provincial governors * Prince Sou_o_A (Grão-Pará) * Prince PrestusHood (Switzerland) * Duke Adaster54 (Trinidad and Tobago) * kaue_terror (Columbia) Current parliamentarians * RUANVK_ (Chief of Parliament) * Cafezinhu * Prince PrestusHood * Lucastorni * offtechthegamer * Luke_Show * Molotov1234 Current ministers * Prime-Minister: Luke_Show * Foreign Relations: PrestusHood * Defense: offtechthegamer * Justice: Nikeliny * Tourism: Cafezinhu Military Brazil military are divided into a official army, principalities armies and militias. The official army have 3 ranks: Colonel, Captain and Soldier. The colonel leads the entire army and send orders to the captains. Captains lead a squad of soldiers and each squad have a specific purpose like cavalry or navy. The principalities armies are led by leaders of Brazil's principalities and have their own hierarchy system. Militias also take their part on Brazil military but they does not count as official part of the army because and are independent to choose to join Brazil army on wars or not. Official Army * Official Army Colonel: Molotov1234 Principalities * Commander of Switzerland army: PrestusHood * Commander of Trinidad and Tobago army: Adaster54 Militias * The Gunada Mercenaries * Brazilian Mafia Geography , updated in 04/12/19]]Brazil borders the nations of Imperial Brazil, Argentina Empire, Para, Amazonas and Incan Empire. The entire coast is covered by forests and have few stripes of sand, it borders a warm water ocean. The northeast and southwest region are covered by semiarid desert rich in red sand and there are noticeable podzol banks on central region. Brazil also owns one of few islands in south Atlantic, making Trindade a strategic outpost. History Foundation In October 28th 2018, the city of São Paulo is founded as an Urbs Antiqua. Some time later, in November 9th of 2018, the nation Brazil is created as a monarchy. End of the First Empire Over time, smaller cities began to decline and cities with members in parliament grew and benefited. With this, an integralist movement, led by Heinz88, began a coup against the government. The cities of Porto Alegre, Curitiba, and São Paulo sent the monarch an ultimatum, demanding their resignation and the immediate exchange of the leadership of Brazil. He resigned and Heinz88 took the lead. Followed by the Coup, the unsatisfied city of Rio de Janeiro leaves Brazil, soon followed by Juazeiro, funding their own Nation based around the old Brazilian Monarchist system, "Monte Pascoal", also know as The Empire of Brazil, causing tensions and even skirmishes between both countries. Brazil Becomes Federation In December 2018, Brazil abandons the Integralist ideals and gradually begins to take its first steps as a federation. Later, a new constitution is drafted and the country officially has its elections for chancellor. The Brazilian Federation officially started. Hindustani-Indian War On December 21, 2018, resolving to support Hindustan, because of the relations between Brazil and the city of Nashik. India refuses the ultimatum and continues attacks on the city. There is a battle between the armies of the countries, where Brazil wins. Days passed after that without the Indians initiating new attacks. Therefore, on December 26, Brazil officially deploys its troops from the territory of the city of Nashik. Corruption Scandals On December 23, the player Aettos bought the city of Brasilia from its current rulers. The purchase lasted approximately two hours and during that time, several chests of players were looted. After the purchase ended, they left the country to found their own city, Antarctica. A player named Luigihero1 appeared before Aettos became the mayor and discovered that several objects were missing in their chests. He denounced the former mayor, claiming that he was the only one who could have opened his chest. It was at that time, that YanSTS, the former mayor's partner decided to give him a gold sum to keep him quiet. The other day, BlackQuartz realized that his items had also disappeared. Talking to luigihero1 he revealed the whole truth. The two sought out Mayor Aettos and set up a plan to reveal the truth. BlackQuartz went to YanSTS and asked for the same proposal. YanSTS tried to pretend, but eventually accidentally revealed the truth. The two stolen then revealed the truth to the Brazilian leader, none the less, as they fled to Antartica, they were never judged. Battle for Rio After being abandoned by its residents and rulers, the nation of Monte Pascoal comes to an end. Resolving to recover their lost territory, Brazilians take the territory, facing resistance from other people who wanted to do the same. The entire territory was recovered on 25 December. Separating again. After the head of state, Heinz88, censoring a bill to advance the election, Senators TwisterSelvagem and Aettos came together to try to remove Heinz88 from the leadership of the nation. They had a lot of ideas, but Aettos decided not to do anything authoritatively because that would make him as bad as Heinz88. Going against the ideas of TwisterSelvagem, he left from the country with his city, Londrina, and founded nation called Imperial Brazil. TwisterSelvagem left the nation followed by 5 parlamentarians, making the parliament lose 75% of its power. Soon after, he founded the Confederation of Ecuador. The cities of Juazeiro, Porto Alegre, Aracaju and Recife moved to the new nation. First Brazilian Civil War The following day, Imperial Brazil and the Confederation of Ecuador declared war on Brazil and there were battles in the territories between São Paulo, Curitiba, Londrina and Rio de Janeiro. Brazil-Brazil Kingdom Unification TwisterSelvagem and MareshallZorn agreed to unify both Brazil Kingdom and Brazil. They would make Xenomorph07 temporary president and would call elections, making Brazil a republic. After TwisterSelvagem announced this, the Brazil Kingdom senate got upset and made a new referee to revert Brazil back to monarchy. The referee was approved by all senators, deposing Xenomorph07 and TwisterSelvagem was crowned king of Brazil. Second Brazilian Civil War After the Brazil-Brazil Kingdom unification, Imperial Brazil attacked São Sebastião and Balneario Camboriu without declaring war before, causing the São Sebastião Incident. After that, both sides declared war on each other. After Brazil won most of the battles, the war settled down. No peace deal was made and the war still going on after being almost a month old. Estonian - Latvian War After being asked by Switzerland prince PrestusHood, Brazil and all its provinces declared war on Estonia to join a call to arms made by House of Habsburg. Brazil side came victorious as Estonia surrendered and KARL465 sold his nation. Switzerland Independence War Because of internal conflicts and problems with Union of Nations, PrestusHood declared a independence war on Brazil. TwisterSelvagem and PrestusHood solved the conflict peacefully as no battle happened. Switzerland joined the Brazilian commonwealth once again. Eras Empire of Marco_Jenkings (November - ???) Dictatorship of Heinz88 (??? - ???) Dictatorship of MareshallZorn (??? - April) Republic of Xenomorph07 (April) Empire of TwisterSelvagem (April - Currently) Architectural Wonders * Saint Joseph's Church (Rio de Janeiro) * Rio de Janeiro's National Store * São Sebastião's Port * Salvador's Lighthouse * Balneario Camboriu's Rocket Pit Organized Crime Brazil allows crime organizations to work in the country in exchange of bribe. The most notorious organization is Brazilian Mafia. Brazilian Mafia are in charge of theft, assassination and extortion crimes and are the biggest criminal organization in South America. Brazlian Mafia also took part on The Exclusion killing new players that joined the server because Toycat's new video. Foreign Relations Brazil is member of Union of Nations (UoN) and South American Alliance (SAA). Brazil is a colony member on House of Habsburg (HoH) while Switzerland is a full member and Trinidad and Tobago on North American Union (NAU). Friendly Relations: * Argentina Empire * France * Spain * Portugal * Incan Empire Hostile Relations: * Imperial Brazil * Estonia Conflicts and Wars * Hindustani-Indian War * Falkland War * Battle for Rio * First Brazilian Civil War * Second Brazilian Civil War * Estonian - Latvian War * Switzerland Independence War Cities The Empire of Brazil currently has 38 cities across 5 Nations, these being: Notable People Notable people who may not be in Brazil today, but whose actions and dedication forged our history. * 24px|link=Marco_Jenkins Marco_Jenkins * 24px|link=SuperPanda000 SuperPanda000 * 24px|link=Carlos_Dorelli Carlos_Eduardo * 24px|link=Heinz88 Heinz88 * 24px|link=MareshallZorn MareshallZorn * 24px|link=Sr_Marcola Sr_Marcola * 24px|link=Lucastorni Lucastorni * 24px|link=kaue_terror kaue_terror * 24px|link=Luke_Show Luke_Show * 24px|link=Xenomorph07 xenomorph07 * 24px|link=TwisterSelvagem TwisterSelvagem * 24px|link=PrestusHood PrestusHood Category:Nations Category:South America